24 Floors
by AshlelyBaby
Summary: Rosalie can't take living her life anymore and when Emmett gets a call at work notifying him that she is up 24 Floors in a hotel room, feeling lower than ever before, he rushes to save her. Will he make it to her on time, or even be able to talk her off of the ledge? AU Rated T for minor suggestions of suicide and adult situations.


Here's my disclaimer I don't own Emmett or Rosalie or the books they come from ... Stephanie Meyers does, and she's done pretty well with them so i'll let her keep them... Let me know what you think :)

Emmett.

"Emmett, dude, personal call on line 2. Boss man isn't going to happy." Mark says walking over to me, and I just grumble him off. I really don't give two shits of what my boss thinks about me. I go to the nearest phone and say "McCarty" my usual greeting. I hear a sniffle from the other end of the line and then I hear "Emmett." It's Rosalie. My somewhat girlfriend. I say somewhat, because even though we've practically been together for 4 years, not to mention all those years before that when we were just best friends, the foster home she's at now says she's not allowed to date. Especially me. But we make do. "Rosie." I breathe into the phone, it's been a few weeks since I've heard her voice but the desperation I hear in it makes me nervous and she never calls me at work. "Rosie what's the matter?" As I wait for her answer the dread in my heart grows and grows.

"Emm…I just…I needed to say... God Emm this is so hard. I've…I've been thinking a lot. I can't stop thinking in fact." She takes a moment to sniffle again, and I'm almost paralyzed by the fact she's crying. Rosalie is so strong I've only seen her cry a handful of times. For example the time she told me that her father touched her. This wasn't good. "Rosalie calm down baby. Everything's going to be okay. Where are you?" I ask in a calm voice. Even though I'm not calm I need to sound calm for her. I'd do anything for her.

She clears her throat a bit "I'm…uh…I'm up in some hotel room." Crap. Crap. Crap. This really can't be good. I hold my hand over the bottom of the phone. "Mark, I need to leave now. Tell Mr. Davis I'm out of here and I'll explain later". I call over to my co-worker. "Dude, if you leave now he'll probably fire you".

But I'm not even listening to him anymore I'm back talking with Rosalie. "Rosie, honey, I'm leaving work now. Let me come see you? What hotel are you staying at?" I ask, I need to get to her before something bad happens…. "Emmett, I just don't think I can do this anymore. I called because I wanted to say good-" "No. Rose. No. Not over the phone baby." Tears begin to well in my eyes at the thought of what she was going to say. "Tell me in person, baby. I want to see you. You want to see me don't you?" I'm trying to coax her into letting me come to her. That way I can save her. Save her from everything. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and turn it on. "I miss you, Emmett."

"Mhmm Baby, I miss you too. More than everything." I say back "Hey I'm on my way out of work but to do that I need to hang up. Give me the number to your room, and I promise I'll call you right back."

She breathes again "Okay." She gives me the number and mumbles something I don't quite catch. I tell her I love her and that I'll call her right back.

As I make my way out I can hear my boss calling for me but all he is is background noise as I listen to the phone ringing in my ear. I can't breathe until Rosalie picks up and starts talking to me again. "I'm at the Chelsea Hotel, Room 2436." She says quietly "our room." She says 'our room' because the first time we got together after the foster home had banned her from seeing me we couldn't go back to my place so we got a hotel room for a couple days and basically played house. It was sweet. We were happy.

Now my Rosie is on the verge of….well I don't want to think about that, all I know is I need to get to her before it's too late. "Emmett I think I ha-"she cuts herself off her voice nothing but a whisper. I know I have to do something, say something so I say the first thing I can think of "Rose? Just hear me out okay?" I ask and wait 15 seconds for her response "Always" I take another breath and make sure to say my right words "You don't wanna die tonight. Take one more breath to clear your mind. Every moment's relevant, bittersweet and delicate tomorrow may not come again. If tonight is all there is Rosalie, I wanna be there with you. I want to spend forever with you baby."

She doesn't say anything but I can still hear her breathing on the line. I need to change the topic of conversation to something lighter.

"I remember, do you remember when I tried to make the noodles in the microwave and it started burning? Or when we snuck into the pool area at 4 in the morning?" She sniffles some more and I work on keeping my breaths even, I don't need to break down when all she needs is someone strong. "Yeah, Emmett, I remember. That was so long ago. Like another life time it feels like."

I talk to her for the entire 10 minutes it takes me to get there. I'm breaking nearly every traffic law, but my mind can barely function. I get to the hotel and run through the lobby ignoring the accusing looks. I take the stairs because it's faster and somehow between the cement walls I lose signal and my call with Rosalie ends. This fuels my panic and by the time I get to her door I'm panting, sweating, and knocking so hard I'm sure someone will complain. When I knock the door budges open as if it wasn't shut at all and I burst through.

The first thing I see is the open window, the curtains blowing into the room from the wind. I'm frozen for a moment longer then rush towards it scared for my very existence. I look over the balcony and see nothing. My heart beat is in my ears and my mind is completely blank. "I couldn't…" I hear a whisper from back in the room and quickly turn around. My Rosalie is standing in the corner holding herself in her arms. She's here. She's alive. I let out a whimper because there's no way I could hold in my relief. I rush over to her, jumping and running over the bed and take her in my arms. She immediately breaks down and I catch her before she falls. I'll always catch her.

I don't mean to, nor do I want to, but nonetheless I find myself sobbing right along with her. I'm so hurt for her. For what life has done to her; my angel. After a few moments we start to calm, just a little, and I press my lips to kiss the top of her head, still holding her tight. "Rosalie." I sniffle up what I can and calm myself down I keep one of my hands behind Rose's head and cradle it. I look her straight in the eyes and make sure she's here with me. "You don't know how happy I am to be holding you right now." She's got tear streaks all down her cheeks and her eyes are puffy but right now I swear she is the most beautiful woman ever.

I kiss her once gently and am happy when she kisses me back. "You believe me don't you?" I ask with both of my hands on her face. She nods and I turn my head away to compose myself. It's then I notice the window is still open, I look back to Rosalie and tell her I'm going to go close it. She says okay and as I'm walking towards the window she sits on the bed. I close and lock the windows doors and make my way over to the bed where I sit down next to Rose and take her hand. "Do you wanna talk—?" I start asking if she wants to talk about what's happened but she shakes her head.

I guess it's smart not to talk about what's upset her when she's just calmed down. I keep my thumb moving over her hand. "I love you so much, Rosa girl." She looks down at our hands "I love you too Emmett. You're the only one I have anymore." And before I can ask about her foster family, or her friends from school, she kisses me. There's so much raw emotion in her kiss that things heat up pretty quickly and she whispers "make me forget Emmett."

And I Do.

At least until we're laying in the hotel bed and our thoughts begin to take captive over our minds once again. I look over to Rosie, wrapping my arm around her waist. The way she looks at me I can tell that she understands we can't hide from the subject at hand or from anything really. I see her eyes go unfocused and she starts to tear up again. I move her hair away from her neck and then ask "are you ready to talk about it now?" she nods her head into her pillow and takes a deep breathe. "Everything's been really hard lately. I'm usually so strong, I never breakdown and I almost cried in front of Charlotte today. Actually cried Emmett!" I crease my eyebrows trying to understand what exactly she's telling me. "And I'm always tired, I don't want to do anything anymore either. Charlotte gave me her credit card to go buy a new outfit with last week and I couldn't even work up the will to go. I even tried to convince myself that I could call you and we'd meet up but I wouldn't move out of the bed." The fact that she had the chance to be with me and didn't tell me sends a jolt to my heart. But despite that I still know how much she loves me. "Ah babe. So you're fatigued and you don't want to do anything; is there anything else?" I tighten my hold on her so she knows I've got her. "Uhm, I haven't ate anything in a while…" I noticed she was smaller than the last time I saw her but I didn't think she would famish herself. "Baby are you starving yourself?" I ask concerned she's quick to shake it off though. "No. I just don't have an appetite. I feel like if I eat I'll puke" she looks down but I pull her head back to look up at me. "Well I'm no doctor but do you want to know what I think?" I ask. She nods her head down into my chest and says "always".

"Well I know you don't want to hear this, but it sounds like you're depressed" It's quiet for a moment or two longer before I hear Rose sigh into my chest. "I know" she whispered. "Do Charlotte and Rachel know? Have they tried to send you to a doctor?" She nods into me and I sigh. "Babe, they only want what's best for you…." I trailed off. Foster homes and doctors were so issue-y with Rose. She's had more than her fair share of bad homes, at least there are no males where she's at now. When she still lived with her mother, before her father got out of jail and killed her, she'd had court mandated therapy sessions for what her father did to her, and all the psychiatrist did was shove pills down her throat and tell her she was weak for letting her father over power her. She was 14. I can't let her be hurt again, but beating the system can get sticky. Rose will turn eighteen in three months and then we can run away, I've been saving up ever since she was placed in foster care. I just hope she can last until then.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

"Me too, Rosie. Don't you know just how terrified I was when you told me you were 24 floors up in some hotel room? The worst immediately went to my mind. I was so afraid you were going to slip through my fingers." I'm usually the happy one, the one always smiling, but with Rosalie just hours since she was moments away from death, I can't force myself to smile. I'm so relieved she's still here and that I'm holding her but I don't want to let her go now, more than ever. I shake off some of my despair and try to return to my normal easy-going self. "But you know what, Rose?" I ask, pulling away from her a little bit to brush some of her hair back behind her ear. _I love you so much._ "I'm not going anywhere, not until you're completely with me." She gives me a small smile and asks "tell me about it?" Referring to all the stuff I say we're going to do once she's 18. "Well you'll have your 18th birthday party at your house, we'll stay all of it so you can get some presents" I tell her chuckling so she knows I'm joking. "Then we'll book it out to my jeep and ride off into the sunset." She nudges me some more as she curls up into my forearm holding it as she does. "Keep going" she mumbles. "We'll drive out to Las Vegas and get hitched in some crappy Elvis wedding/casino, and it'll be the one where you dress up as famous couples to get married. And babe you'll look so beautiful, as Wilma Flintstone." She slaps my arm and then smiles into it, there's my girl. Her hot skin against my muscles feels great. "But wait there's more. Then after you're officially and legally my girl forever we're gonna find a house, maybe an apartment to start, I'll find a job and we'll live happily ever after." Rosalie had told me before we started dating and throughout the first couple years she wouldn't deny that she didn't believe in fairytale endings, that anything that was supposed to be happy would fall to dust and crumble at her feet. Well I hope she believes me now because I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she gets her happy ending, and it'll be with me. I lean my head down for another kiss, missing her lips already, she puckers and gives only the slightest of lip action. "Oh and I forgot the kids! Lil Emmett, Emily, Emma, -". This is an ongoing joke between us I say all of our kids are going to be named after me, but they're going to look just like her. She cuts me off with a kiss that could calm a storm, she's so beautiful. She smiles up at me then and says "I love you". I pull her into a hug as we're laying down and tell her that I love her more than anything in this world.

"I think I wanna take a shower" she tells me tracing my chest with her pointer finger. I wiggle my eyebrows at her remembering the last time we took a shower together, and let me tell you we didn't exactly wash up. "But an actual shower, kay?" Even though I was kind of excited for shower sex I'm also excited I have my Rosie back and I plan to keep her. "Yes, mi 'lady." I state as I pick her naked form up from the bed and then make my way to the hotel bathroom with her in my arms. I set her on the counter, on top of a towel so she's not cold, and start the water. It comes out flushing with power, "shower or bath?" I ask moving to stand between her knees and placing my hands on her thighs. "Shower, I think I'd fall asleep in the tub." I nod my head and take a few steps back before bowing before her and saying "your shower is ready mi 'lady" she giggles and hops down from the counter and into the shower. I stand there admiring her for a minute or two before she holds out her hand and pulls me in with her gently. Her hair's already wet so it clings in ringlets to her body I smile and grab the tiny bottle of hotel shampoo, squeeze it into my hand and then lather it in her hair, massaging her scalp as I go. When she's all rinsed I soap up her body and she does the same to me lingering on my chest. I flex my pecs at her and she laughs and slops soap on my face. Thus starting the soap war.

Once we're done fighting with soap, and have ourselves all rinsed off we get out and I dry Rose off and tell her she can wear my shirt to bed. She gives me a kiss on my cheek and walks out of the bathroom, I finish drying myself off and make way to my boxers. I find them on the floor in front of the bed and put them on, Rose has already crawled under the covers and is watching me tiredly. "You ready to sleep, babe?" I ask her crawling on the bed. She nods her head, "Will you turn on the T.V.?" she asks. I make it seem like a big deal huffing and puffing as I reach from the bed to the table where the T.V. is and grab the remote. As I make my way back to Rosalie she makes some remark about 'big babies' that I choose not to acknowledge. "What shall we watch my darling'?" I ask plopping down next to her and throwing my arm around her shoulders. "See what movies are on…" she mumbles moving closer to me, sniffing. "Did you just smell me?" She shrugs her shoulders and I call her a weirdo. She sticks her tongue out at me and says "You smell good, for once." Ouch. I feign hurt and roll over her to the other side of the bed so she's closet to the T.V. and I'm closest to her. I keep flipping through the menu and stop on _The Spectacular Now._ "Ever seen this?" she shakes her head against me and I turn it on.

As the movie starts Rosalie turns around facing me and snuggles up to me. I wanna say something smart like ' _weren't you the one who wanted to watch the movie?'_ but instead I just flip the light switch next to the bed off and pull the covers over us, pulling Rosalie into me. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you" I tell her placing a kiss to her forehead. She tells me she loves me too before sleep lulls her in.

When we wake up we both realize that it's time to get back to the real world. "Where do Charlotte and Rachel think you are?" I ask as I'm handing Rosalie her pants. Her face pouts just a bit as she starts to pull on her leggings. "I told them I was going over to Alice's, she's covering for me until noon." I looked over at the clock and saw it was 11:15. "Guess I should be getting you home then." I told her slipping my shirt on. "It's not my home." She's quick to retaliate. I should've been more careful with my wording. "You're right. I'm sorry babe, I know it's not. Your home is with me. Always." She nods her head and rubs her hands across her face. "Can I keep your sweater?" I nod my head to let her know that it's okay and when we're all dressed and ready to go I take her hand and lead her out of the hotel stopping for checkout where I make Rose let me pay and then by the complimentary breakfast bar for some grub and hot chocolate.

I pull up to the corner of her street and give her hand a squeeze, she hasn't let go of mine since we got settled in the car. I glance at the clock and see we still have a little time together. I pull her gloved hand up to my lips and kiss it. "Will you call me tonight?" She asks. And with that little insecurity sweeping back into her head I know that I have to do all in my power to keep her happy. "Of course, you know I love talking to you before I go to sleep." She nods her head "I love you Emmett, thank you." She moves to open her door but I reach over and close it before she gets out. "wha-?" She looks at me confused. "I…" I want to tell her that I need to know she'll be okay but I don't want those thoughts to start setting in "I want a kiss" I tell her and pucker my lips, she laughs but puts her hand on my cheek and gives me a kiss that I interpret as she'll be alright. "I love you, I'll call you at 9 sharp." I smile as she gives me a smile and says "I'll be waiting," Then she gets out and walks down the block to her house and I'm alone.


End file.
